


A Crown For Everybody

by orphan_account



Category: Die Kronenklauer | The Crown Snatchers - F. K. Waechter and Bernd Eilert
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moral, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown For Everybody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/gifts).



A crown for everybody? How can that possibly work?

Oh, quite easily! You see, every one is the king or queen of his or her own life. Now that there's not just one big, selfish king at the top, 

But surely it's not as simple as that?

Well, no. Everyone's got a little bit of selfishness in them. Everyone would secretly like to have more.

But it just isn't worth it in the end, because stealing sovereignty from somebody else doesn't get you any more for yourself.

Everybody has to learn that, but that would have to be another book.


End file.
